


Let it Snow

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's favorite game is bending the laws of nature to make Sam smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

Gabriel laughed as the snow started to fall outside, settling himself into Sam's lap on the couch and looking out the window. Sam raised an eyebrow, looking through the glass panes along with Gabe.

"Gabriel- why is it snowing?"

The archangel shrugged, unable to stop smiling; he kept his mouth shut though, not uttering a peep.

"I'm not an idiot, Gabe. It shouldn't be snowing here."

Gabriel pouted. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to not look a gift horse in the mouth, kiddo? Sheesh, I try to do something nice and I get the third degree."

"So you  _did_  do this," Sam sighed, looking back out the window at the swirling flakes.

"Well sure, Sammy. You mentioned wanting a white Christmas a few nights ago in bed-” the archangel winked, “-and who am I to deny my gorgeous husband anything?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't supposed to snow today- hell, it's not supposed to snow here  _ever,_ practically."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You wound me, Sam. I cashed in some long overdue favors upstairs. I figured making you smile was a worthy cause to trade them for."

Sam stopped talking, peeking back outside. "I-" he pulled Gabriel tight against his chest.

"Thank you, Gabe," he murmured, finally letting a smile bloom on his lips. "I love you- this is the best gift I could've asked for."

Gabriel grinned, leaning up to kiss him, and wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders.

"You're very welcome, kiddo. I love you too,” he said against Sam’s lips. “Merry Christmas, Sam.”

Sam simply returned the kiss in reply.


End file.
